


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 18

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Day 18, FrostIron - Freeform, Injured Tony, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Medical Play, Post Avengers, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18: Medical Play</p><p>Tony's laid up in bed, with a couple of casts clumsily put together by Bruce, and receives a visit from a doctor sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. Or was she...?</p><p> </p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for sudden inspiration. Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Bruce winced as his soft brown eyes moved from Tony's leg to his face. The genius did not look happy. "Tony, I told you I wasn't that kind of doctor."

"Yeah…I'll remember that next time I break something." He looked at his left arm and right leg, both in poorly wrapped casts. "Worst casts ever, man."

Bruce chuckled and pushed up his spectacles. "No one told you to go after Loki alone. In fact, I may have been in Other Guy mode, but I distinctly recall Rogers telling everyone to fall back."

Tony shrugged carelessly, but there was a slight pout to his mouth. "…I heard him." The doctor watched him silently for a moment, before realization hit. He sighed and pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Tony…"

His eyes slowly trailed up to Bruce's soft, but strongly focused eyes. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You told me it was over," he said, replacing his glasses. "You told me it was the result of one drunken night and that it would never happen again."

Tony scoffed and looked away. "I am perfectly aware of what I said, Banner. Eidetic memory, remember?"

"So you lied to me?"

The genius gasped just a little too loudly, pressing a hand to his heart just a little too dramatically. "I am hurt, Brucie. Hurt!"

"Oh, now it's Brucie?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's always Brucie. You're my Brucie, my bro, my _science_ bro. We science the shit out of stuff together, I invite you into my home, and you actually believe that _I_ would lie to _you_?" The doctor laughed, shaking his head.

"Enough, Tony."

Tony quieted, sighing softly. "I didn't lie to you…mostly." Bruce scratched his head, watching him with a soft smile.

"I'm listening."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, we all know I do stupid shit when I'm drunk…"

"Which is why I've been trying to get you to cut back, but go on," Bruce said with a nod, his brows lifting high.

Tony dropped his chin, letting out an incredulous chuckle. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. And it _was_ a drunken incident. It just wasn't… _one_ drunken incident."

Bruce pressed his lips together, shaking his head, as he asked, "How many drunken incidents, Tony?"

He winced and smiled. "Mmm…th…three…? No. Nope. Four."

The doctor sighed once again, exasperated this time, but still chuckled softly. "So what are you telling me? That this was a result of those four incidents? And don't believe I'm buying you being drunk for all of them, Tony. I know you aren't ever _that_ drunk." Tony cocked a curious brow. "To repeat the same mistake four times."

He laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. "No, today was…well, it could have been because…I kind of rejected him. Last night. Or early this morning, depending on how you look at it…" He frowned in thought, but quickly shrugged it off. "Anyway, I might have told him we couldn't do it anymore. And when he tried anyway, I might have told him he was…bad in bed."

Bruce's mouth fell open. "And you willingly fought him one on one?"

Tony shrugged. "I kind of thought he'd be able to tell I was lying about that last part. Because, I'll tell ya, Brucie; I don't know if it's an Asgard thing or just a Loki thing, but he's kind of the best I've ever had."

"That's too much information," Bruce muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, largely ignored by Tony, who continued.

"Also, there's a history there now. I thought he would ease back a little. Obviously, I was wrong," he said, motioning to his arm and leg casts.

" _So_ wrong."

There was a knock at Tony's bedroom door and a dark-haired woman stepped in, dressed in an expensive looking beige skirt and deep hunter green blouse, with a white doctor's coat over the outfit. "Dr. Banner?" Both Bruce and Tony looked toward the door at the throaty British voice. While Tony perked up a little, Bruce just smiled politely.

"That's me. How can I help you?"

She smiled and stepped further into the room. "Actually, I am here to help you. Agent Coulson sent me. I was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to look after the patient." She motioned briefly toward Tony. "You are to be relieved."

"Oh. Okay. Cool." He turned to smile at Tony, and caught the flirtatious smile curving the genius' lips. "Don't," he ordered, smacking his un-cast arm.

"What?" Tony threw up his hand then laughed. "I can't help it, man. I see a pretty young thing, it just kicks in, it's innate." He smirked smugly. "It's a Stark thing."

Bruce chuckled. "Keep it up and Loki will cut off _your_ Stark thing."

"Duuuude." Tony motioned to the female doctor, and had Bruce rolling his soft brown eyes.

"Bye, Tony." He moved to leave, pausing just beside the other doctor, saying just loud enough for Tony to hear, "If you're going to give him a shot, make sure it's in the ass and that it's painful."

"Thanks, man," Tony called out.

"You're welcome." Tony waited for the door to close behind Bruce before smiling up at the doctor.

"Finally, alone." The female doctor smirked, rolling her eyes a little in jest. He cocked his head, thinking there was something familiar about the way her lips curved, but pushed it aside. "So S.H.I.E.L.D. finally sprung for a real doctor for me, huh? Let me tell ya: this will be a piece of cake for you, sweetheart. And I know you're not a nurse, but I'm just gonna tell you right now that I am totally okay with sponge baths. And don't let these casts fool you; I am totally capable—"

"Do you ever tire of listening to the sound of your own voice?"

"Of getting…what?" The voice was feminine but that sarcastic tone, and even the accent, sent a shiver of familiarity through Tony. She chuckled softly and moved around to the side of the bed Bruce had occupied. She reached out to lift Tony's casted right leg a little, inspecting it, adjusting the squared-lens glasses perched on her nose.

"He is not a doctor of medicine is he?"

"No. Science. Physics." His eyes narrowed. "Are _you_ a doctor of medicine?" The woman set down his leg, keeping the fingers of both hands splayed across it and smirked up at him again.

"I am more of what most would call…a healer."

"What does that…oh shit—" Tony broke off as his leg started to tingle under the cast and looked at the woman's hand when she pressed it to his shoulder.

"Relax, or it will cause further pain than is necessary."

"How are you doing that?" he asked in a panic. " _What_ are you doing? Who are you? Don't! Stop doing—mnh!" She didn't answer his question, but did plant a hand over Tony's mouth. She was very focused on doing whatever she was doing to Tony's leg, her brows drawing together in concentration. Finally, she took her hands from Tony's leg and mouth, and smiled smugly at him. Tony had gone completely still while the woman had done her thing to his leg and when she stopped and smiled at him, like she discovered the cure for cancer or something, it still took him a moment to move. But when he did, his eyes went wide for a moment, for there was no longer any pain in his leg. He couldn't bend it much but even wriggling his toes brought no streak of sharp ache. "What did you do?"

"I healed your leg." The woman pulled a sharp blade from out of nowhere and cut a straight line into the plaster then let it disappear again in its hidden spot. Tony suspected a strap on her thigh. She dug her fingers into the line and pulled the cast from Tony's leg completely, tossing it to the floor. "I felt it was the least I could do…after taking out my bad mood on you."

Chocolate brown eyes flew up to the female face and a goatee-surrounded mouth fell open. "Loki?!" The woman continued to smile and he raked his eyes over the curvy female body, pausing briefly in all the right spots. "But you…you're a…how did you…I didn't know…"

"Would you like to finish one of those thoughts?" She slid the white coat from her shoulders, letting it slip down the length of her arms into a little pool on the floor beside the bed. "I will not be fixing your arm, so do not bother asking me to. You deserved that, after your rebuff last night."

Tony watched her, as her fingers slid down the sides of her shapely thighs and hiked up her skirt to just above mid-thigh. "I don't…okay, can you change back to boy Loki? I'm a little weirded out right…oh, shit." He inhaled sharply as the female embodiment of Loki swung a long leg over his and slid herself onto his lap.

"Do you prefer me in my male form?" Loki asked as she unbuttoned the white blouse that was straining across two very full breasts. She smirked as Tony's eyes bugged out a little and the fingers of his casted arm twitched, as if to reach for her.

"I, um…" He licked his lips, bit into his bottom lip, his eyes glued to Loki's breasts, full and soft in a lacy champagne-colored bra.

"Does the patient want to inspect the doctor?"

"God, you're such a bitch," Tony nearly whispered. His eyes flicked up to Loki's when the other's fingers tipped up his chin.

"I can leave, if you would prefer." Her fingers brushed lightly over his cheek, discreetly healing a shallow gash just beside Tony's eye, and slid through his dark hair. She watched his eyes grow dark, the pupils widen, at her soft touch. "But something tells me you don't."

"Loki…" Tony breathed out, almost moaning. "I told you yesterday…we-we can’t."

"Hmm…" Loki continued to run her feminine fingers through Tony's hair and over the skin of his neck, teasing him and taunting. "Yes, I do recall something like that being said. I do not, however, remember hearing an acceptable reason as to why."

Tony's head bobbed back, goosebumps rising in the wake of Loki's soft fingers. He heard himself whimper and whipped his head up. "Please go back to boy Loki." Loki went still, her chin lifting so she was looking down her nose at Tony. He gave a slight nod then Tony had to squeeze his eyes shut against the bright gold light that shimmered around Loki's form. When he next opened his eyes, Tony found the familiar form of the Loki he knew straddling his waist.

And immediately regretted making him change back.

Loki was more enticing to him as a male than a female, he discovered. His eyes were glued to the vee of pale skin exposed from between the unlaced throat of Loki's forest green linen shirt. He watched his chest rise and fall for a few long seconds before his eyes traveled down and he found his free hand had made its way to Loki's black leather clad thigh. His thumb rubbed lightly against the firm muscle of his inner thigh, but with a sharp groan Tony yanked his hand back and turned his face away.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Loki's hands were on his chest now, curling into his t-shirt, pressing into his chest; his voice was there in Tony's ear, hot and breathy, and damp against his skin. "You want to, Anthony. I can feel it; the need, the desire. It is _vibrating_ inside you, making your blood run faster, hotter. Your skin is going damp and heated." His hand slid up the side of Tony's neck, nudging but not forcing Tony to turn look his way. "Why do you deny yourself of what you clearly want?"

Tony turned his head just a fraction, brown eyes narrowed to slits, just to sneak a peek at Loki. But it was enough. Before he could stop him—as if he would have—Loki's mouth was on his. Hard, demanding, desperate; tongue gliding and tasting, teeth scraping and biting. Too far gone to resist now, Tony slid his uncast hand up into Loki's hair, grabbing hold of the black silky strands in a death grip, giving it one sharp tug, and latching his teeth onto that long, pale throat. Loki cried out in pleasured pain, Tony's full name following swiftly. "Shut up," he growled into Loki's bruising skin. "You want the whole damn tower to hear you?"

"I care not if the whole realm hears me." Tony leaned back to stare at him, taking great joy in Loki's breathlessness, even if he was a little shocked at Loki's admission. Tony glared at him, the need to ravish Loki coursing through his blood, with a want to make it hurt, too. Loki must have recognized something in his eyes, for his own emerald ones glittered with challenge.

Tony's lips parted as Loki drew him closer, anticipating the kiss he expected, but getting only a brief taste of Loki's tongue. He moaned, louder than he meant to, cursing under his breath when Loki's hand cupped his erection through his loose gym shorts. And because of that damn self-satisfied smirk that split Loki's face.

"If you wish to keep me silent, perhaps you should discover a way to keep my mouth otherwise occupied."

"I can't—fuck—I can't move all that well with this arm, Loki. Fix it." His head tilted to the side at Loki's nudge with his nose, his breath coming faster with the twin sensations of Loki's tongue on his skin and his able fingers, somehow, finding their way into his shorts. "Christ, fix it, now!"

"No… _mmnh_ , but keep moving just like that," he murmured into Tony's ear as the genius' hips rocked up into his hand. Tony hissed sharply and clamped a hand around Loki's throat, pulling him back from his neck roughly. "Unh! Ooh…" His lips pursed into a small pout on his last word before curving darkly.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Mnh. I thought it was the doctor who preferred to be in charge?"

"Loki." Tony's eyes dropped down to his arm in the same movement that Loki's hand fell to his casted arm. He groaned, his teeth clenching, as Loki's magic twined between his tendons and muscles. He shouted a loud curse when he could actually feel his radius snap back into place.

"There. Are you hap—ah!" Loki didn't get to finish that thought as Tony shoved him back, his body bouncing against the messed sheets and mattress. Tony flopped himself on top of that long body and went to work getting them both skin to skin.

As he did, Tony's hands and fingers formed to the familiar sharp angles and deep dips along Loki's lean, firm frame, touching all the right spots in all the right ways, wondering absently what it was about this man, the being from another place, that drew him in so. He was all long limbs and taut muscle, translucent skin and raven hair. He wasn't bulky like Thor and Clint, or even compact and fit like Tony himself or Bruce. Loki was just…Loki. And who knew he could become a woman? But now that he thought about it, maybe Thor had mentioned something about shape-shifting once or twice. Clearly, Tony just never thought a drop-dead gorgeous woman was one of those shapes.

Loki had picked a good one, Tony thought, lips and tongue dragging over the toned and muscled skin where full breasts and a soft tummy were just moments ago. Exactly what Tony liked in a woman—big tits, tiny waist, long legs. She—he?—was perfect. _God, you're a pig, Stark_.

It didn’t take long for Tony to have Loki a panting, writhing mess beneath him; and himself almost tired out from rubbing himself against him until they were both raw and Loki demanded he get on with it. Tony clucked his tongue at the god for being impatient when a tube of lubricant magically appeared on Loki's chest.

"Take it. I know you do not care for when it is handed to you."

Caught a little off-guard that Loki was aware of that—he couldn't recall telling him—Tony fumbled a little with getting the liquid onto his fingers. He prepared Loki as quickly as possible, and in a matter of moments, he was sliding himself inside the God of Mischief's tight entrance. Someone really needed to explain to him why this felt so fucking amazing; why did burying himself between this guy's legs feel like sinking into a hot, warm bath, with a mug of noodle soup? Why did it feel…right?

Shaking off that horrifying thought, Tony was reminded how much he wanted Loki to feel this one when the god's black nails scraped down his chest, drawing some blood, raking over his sensitive nipples, causing him to throw his head back in wild abandon. Snatching one arm by the wrist, he slammed it down to the mattress, and repeated the action with the other arm, using his hold on Loki to both hold him down and give him the leverage to start slamming himself into the welcoming body beneath him.

Beads of sweat dampened Tony's forehead, a line of it trailed down his back, as he pushed his body to its limits, relishing every one of Loki's clenches to keep him in place. His resounding ' _yes, yes, yes_ 's spurred Tony on, his fingers tightening around Loki's wrists. At one point, he released a wrist to hitch up a pale thigh around his waist, and on a second thought, hooked his arm under the crook of Loki's knee and bent the limb back against Loki's chest, as far as he could. Loki was extremely flexible. And by the choked groan that rumbled up from his throat through his lips, and his free hand gripping onto the edge of the mattress, he was enjoying the new angle, too.

Even while Tony was taking control, pounding into Loki harder than he ever had before, getting Loki to make sounds he had never heard him make, their bodies found a rhythm, coming together and moving apart in a synchronized rhythm that had them both panting, moaning, and crying out for the other.

Tony could feel his orgasm getting close, building and building, and his hips snapped more and more erratically against Loki. His hold on Loki's wrist slipped, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath Loki's dark hair. He was so lost in the motion of rocking into the god, the feel of his strong thigh contracting and relaxing against his arm, that when a hand molded itself to the side of his face and brought him down, Tony willingly followed.

Cool lips brushed against his, parting them, equally cool breath fanning over his face and into his mouth. "Anthony…" Loki's breaths were coming fast and heavy, his fingers pressed almost painfully into Tony's cheek. "Nnnh…! Sss…I…I am close…oh, Anthony!"

Tony grunted softly when everything closed in on him; Loki's body bowed into itself, his face pressing into Tony's, fingers curling tightly in Tony's hair, as he clenched around him, and with a muffled whimper, spilled between them. Slowly, Loki's body went lax, his fingers sliding down to rest at Tony's shoulders, moaning softly, contently, as the genius continued to move into him. Tony released Loki's leg and slipped his arms under his slackened shoulders, curling his hands over them, and began to move his hips faster again, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Come, Anthony. Please…"

"Rrgh…! I'm…getting…there! Ah!" Tony continued to grunt and growl into Loki's throat and shoulder, his back arching when two hands slid down the line of his back and possessively tightened around his ass. One last thrust and Tony stilled, shooting inside Loki, panting with each expulsion, until he finally collapsed on top of the smirking god. The minute his heart started to slow, Tony felt regret wash over him. And he couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol this time. Tentatively, he disentangled himself from around Loki and crawled back to sit at the head of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki sit up and shake his head at him.

"Why must you waste your time on regret?"

Tony sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face. "You're a criminal, Loki. One of the most wanted on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list." He lifted dark eyes, full of many conflicting emotions to Loki. "Not to mention you're also the estranged adopted brother of one of my teammates. Who might just bash my head in with his hammer when he finds out what I've been doing to you!" His body drooped with his next words. "I can't keep doing this."

Loki let out a long breath, like Tony's speech was a burden for him to listen to, and nimbly rolled off the bed, irritating Tony even more because apparently his thoroughly hard fucking wasn’t hard enough. The god picked up his clothes and faced Tony again as he began to dress, pulling on his leather pants first. "I would like to remind you, Anthony Stark, that I have paid for my crimes. In Asgard, yes; but they have been paid for."

"Then turn yourself in to S.H.I.E.L.D. and get it over with here."

Loki turned to him sharply, a brow raised high, his hands stilling at the open fly of his pants. "For what purpose? Your precious organization has other, more dangerous criminals to prosecute. I am not interested in Midgard anymore. I never was," he muttered under his breath, returning his attention to his pants. "Today was simply a temper tantrum. A…lover's quarrel, if you will."

"Loki…"

"As for your concern about Thor." Loki's tone was terse as he snapped his fingers, his boots appearing laced and on his feet, then moved to slip his linen shirt over his head. "You need not worry about him," he said in a softer voice, lowering to the bed beside Tony.

"Why?"

"Because, my dear, Anthony…" A long-fingered hand rose to caress the side of Tony's face, down under his chin. "He already knows."

Tony snatched Loki by the wrist, forcing him to jerk forward, his brown eyes wide, unblinking, and centered on Loki's. "Thor knows? Thor knows I've been fucking you?" That shit-eating grin quirked up Loki's lips again.

"Not precisely in those terms, but yes."

"Why hasn’t he said anything?"

"Because it is none of his concern. And, frankly, he does not seem to care. He is too busy avoiding the decision between Lady Sif and Jane." He pulled his wrist from Tony's grip and laid his hand on the mattress beside Tony's hip, leaning over the genius. "Do you have any other excuses you would like to come up with?"

Tony blinked, finally, and frowned at his lover. "What?"

"The last three times we have been together, not including last night since, technically we were not together, you have made excuses as to why you cannot bed me. And yet, you still bed me." Tony watched him speak, his eyes dropping to his lips every so often, mesmerized by the way they moved. "Afterward, you clearly regret your decision. Like today."

Guilt had Tony's nose scrunching, his head and eyes lowering. "It's not that I don't enjoy…being with you. I do, Loki. I just…maybe Thor doesn't care. But everyone else will."

"Are you that concerned with their feelings?" Tony only shrugged his shoulders. Loki chuckled softly. "I need you to make your decision now, Anthony."

"What decision?"

Loki didn't speak until Tony lifted his eyes to his. "Whether or not you want to continue these clandestine rendezvous." Tony started to speak but Loki placed a finger over his lips. "Do not look so frightened, darling. I am not asking for a betrothal. I would like to avoid it ever coming to that, actually."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Tony felt his heart do a weird little skip when Loki set those big green eyes on his. He wondered, fleetingly, if being the God of Lies meant he could tell when someone else was lying.

"I want you. At my disposal." Loki's eyes dropped to Tony's throat when the genius swallowed and when they lifted again, they were dancing with laughter. "If it would make you more comfortable, we could strike a bargain."

"A bar-bargain?"

"Hmm," he nodded. "If you agree to our regular casual encounters, I will do my part to keep any known threats against your S.H.I.E.L.D. or your planet at bay. Or at the very least, to warn you of any coming your way."

Tony's ears perked up. "Are you serious?" Loki's eyebrows bobbed once. "You want to keep me as a booty call in exchange for threats against S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Predictably, Loki frowned, angling his head.

"What?"

The genius laughed. "You want sex for information?" Loki's brow smoothed and he nodded. "And that's all you want? Just sex."

"Yes. Is that not perfectly suited for you?"

"I…" Tony broke off as Loki leaned in to brush his lips across his cheek and down his throat. "Loki…" He hummed against Tony's skin, sending vibrations up to his ear. "Ohh..." He let out a high-pitched giggle—Jesus fucking Christ, Tony Stark—when Loki's tongue curled around his ear lobe and drew it into his mouth. "Loki…stop it."

"What is your answer?"

Tony's eyes roamed over Loki's face as he deliberated. "I can't seem to say no to you…" His eyes drifted closed as Loki leaned in to capture his lips with his.

"Until next time then." With one last kiss, Loki stood and shimmered back into his female form.

"Hey. Can I play with you next time?"

The female Loki adjusted her lenses, smirking down at Tony. "If you behave yourself, perhaps. I do have some bad news, however."

"What? Ow! Fuck!" Tony squirmed in the bed, as much as he could, after Loki reached over and with a flick of her feminine wrist, broke his leg again. Loki hushed him, sending some magic through him to ease the pain, before bending to pick up the cast she had discarded earlier. Tony watched as she wrapped it around his leg again and sealed it together, as if it hadn't been torn apart. "Please tell me you're not gonna re-break my arm, too."

"As far as your friends are concerned, I am a mere Midgardian doctor. Not a healer of another realm. I cannot leave you with no broken bones. I am sorry, Anthony." She flicked her fingers at him, asking for his arm. Tony whined and obeyed and screamed again when Loki repeated the process of re-breaking and recasting his arm.

"You are so lucky you're such a hot piece of ass," Tony muttered through gritted teeth and blinking back tears. Loki smiled and leaned down, close to Tony's face.

"If you are lucky, I will pay you a visit tonight. We could play Doctor again. Perhaps _I_ could be the doctor this time."

Tony pouted, making doe eyes up at Loki. "You gonna break my arm and leg again?"

"No," she smiled, trailed a red-painted finger down his cheek. "I shall leave you in your casts and have my way with you anyway."

"Promise?"

"Oh, yes." Loki pecked Tony's parted lips and pivoted around to leave the room. "Until later," she called out.

Tony found himself grinning as he slunk down in his bed, as much as he could with the casts. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Loki and how this agreement might benefit them both, absently answering for whoever knocked to come in.

"Hey, Tony, how are feel—oh, god, man! _Why are you naked?_ "

Tony jumped at Bruce's screech and in stuttered, jerky movements yanked the sheet over himself, completely forgetting Loki hadn't redressed him. "Sorry, Bruce! I didn't mean to—what am I saying? You went to medical school; I'm sure you've seen a dick or two."

"Why are you naked?" Bruce repeated crossing his arms over his chest. Tony realized what the implication was and tried to find a plausible explanation.

"Um…full physical?"

Bruce inhaled, like he was about to read Tony the Riot Act, but instead grunted angrily, shouted, "Unbelievable!" And stormed out of the bedroom.


End file.
